Here We Go Again
by Morilla
Summary: Will they always end up back here? A quick fic about our two favourite lovers (I refuse to see them as anything but. Adam and Ed will come around) they have slept together before and vowed it would never happen again... well at least until they saw each other next.


She sat at the dark, dingy bar, away from the crowd and away from the shroud of smoke that enveloped them. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable – given that this was certainly not her preferred facility in town – she ordered another whiskey on the rocks, continuing to spend her evening alone, waiting.  
Every time the door opened, allowing the cool Maine air to enter, Mayor Mills allowed her eyes to wander searching for a certain blonde. Though to her disappointment male after egotistical male entered.  
Avoiding eye contact at all cost, she kept her sight on her glass, running her finger around the rim, she was hardly in the mood for conversation, especially with the company on offer. She didn't know why she was waiting for the new Deputy, and still she sat there, heart pounding and mind running a million miles an hour. _What are you even going to say to her? This is ridiculous, she is just going to leave. _She began to berate herself for what she was planning to do. _She is the mother of my son for crying out loud! _

Finishing yet another glass, which was immediately replaced, she couldn't suppress a shudder as the twilight air blew in from the door. The foot steps were lighter and accompanied by the 'click-clack' of heels, indicating the entrance of a woman, or two. The Mayor twisted on her stool to see Emma walk to the other side of the bar laughing with her trollop of a friend; Miss Lucas. _Now what?  
_Regina watched the blonde order their drinks then make her way to the bathroom. _Follow her. _Listening to the little, yet persistent voice in her head, the brunette downed the remainder of her drink and pushed through the crowd to stand outside the bathroom. Taking a deep breath in she placed her hands on the door and pushed. Emma was standing at the sink in a figure hugging black dress, the older woman forgot why she was even there. Regina had no shame in letting her eyes take in the woman before her, starting with high, black pumps, trailing up long, pale legs, stopping for a moment at her ass, accentuated perfectly by her dress, up her back to wild blonde hair and then to green eyes that caught hers in the mirror. A pink tongue swiped across plump red lips and the brunette swallowed trying to get some relief for her dry throat. Holding eye contact she tried to sound firm though it only came out as a hoarse whisper "Emma..."  
The younger woman closed the space between them in a few steps, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was full of passion. Desperation. Want. Need. And hesitation on Emma's part. Regina reached behind herself to lock the door, she certainly didn't want to be interrupted, then started walking them towards the basin. When the younger woman's back hit the bench she lifted herself onto it, not once breaking the kiss. The brunette settled between pale thighs and reveled in the feeling of hands tangled in her hair. Regina broke the kiss in desperate need for air, Emma's eyes had noticeably darkened "Do you want to get out of here?"  
"Won't Miss Lucas notice your absence?"  
"There are more than enough guys to keep her occupied." Emma kissed her breathless again as if to tempt her. The older woman just moaned into the kiss and then there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Em, you still in there?" The two shared a moment of silent panic, before the blonde shove Regina into a cubicle and unlocked the bathroom door. "Hey Rubes, sorry I was on the phone to Mary Margret, she keeps calling to check up on me." Emma feigned shock, "My bag, I left it on the back of the door. Hang on." She crossed to the stall and mouthed "Meet at yours?" At the slight nod received from the brunette she left the bathroom with her friend.

Five minutes after Emma left, Regina hurried back to her place at the bar, had one last drink for courage and walked into the parking lot looking for her car. _You can't drive home! Are you crazy? _Agreeing with the voice in her head the brunette pocketed the keys and began her, slightly uncoordinated, walk home. It was dark and really quite chilly. She wrapped her arms around her in a futile attempt to block out the wind.  
By the time she turned onto Mifflin Street her whole body was shaking and her teeth chattering.  
"What took you so long?" Said the blonde sitting on the front porch.  
"If you must k-know, Miss Swan, I-I didn't think I s-should drive." She chattered while searching for her keys. When she unlocked the door she went straight for the fire, lighting it immediately. She felt two arms wrap around her waist. A feeling she wasn't used to but could certainly grow accustomed.  
"I have a better idea." Regina was surprised by lack of sexuality in the Deputy's tone. "Come with me." Despite this being her house, the mayor allowed herself to be lead upstairs to her room.  
"Emma,"  
"Shh, wait a second." The younger woman was always so quick to make herself at home, she walked into the ensuit and turned the lights on, "A warm shower would work faster." Regina just rolled her eyes but nodded.  
The mayor took a spare towel from the cupboard and Emma raised an eyebrow in question, "Oh, I... I thought you..." Blushing, Mayor Mills was blushing, she was under the impression Emma wanted to join her, but obviously not.  
"Wait, I didn't think you would... you know. Want me to." Emma was free of her restrictive clothing in a flash, standing bare in front of the Mayor. Under Regina's appraising and scrutinizing gaze the Deputy was becoming more and more self conscious. She crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around her chest to hid what little she could. The older woman pried her arms away to look at the pale and toned body on display. "Beautiful." She whispered more to herself. "You are ravishing." She confirmed pulling the blonde towards her. They both removed the brunettes clothes, Emma kissing every new expanse of exposed skin.

* * *

**Was going to be a one shot, but perhaps two?  
Let me know :)  
Thanks for reading you perfect souls :)**


End file.
